


Laundry Day

by TraditionallyAppealing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Misuse of Sarapes, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraditionallyAppealing/pseuds/TraditionallyAppealing
Summary: Hanzo and Satya discuss the fate of one unwashed sarape.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another quote meme from tumblr! I'm a huge fan of Hanzo and Satya friendship and their new interaction really motivated me for this one.

"How long have you been standing there?" Hanzo accused.

The archer is surprised he didn't hear her footsteps coming down the stairs. He must be losing his touch. Or the distraction was too great. He scrunched the brown fabric tight in his fist.

"Long enough." Satya answered coolly. She glided toward the other washing machines with her head held high. She placed her laundry basket on top. "I never took you as the type to hoard other's clothing. How unslightly."

"I am not," Hanzo immediately on the defensive, "It happened to be in the washer I was going to use." 

"Hmm." 

"It was."

"If you say so."

"It was." He threw it onto one of the larger baskets. He shouldn't have considering fabric like that should be treated with respect, but his mood has been rough since this morning. "McCree must have forgotten he had a load of laundry left. It's not even washed."

"Well, the way you were cuddling it suggested otherwise." There was a hint of a smirk to her lips, suggesting she was amused by him. Satya placed her clothing delicately into the machine. She closed the door before turning to him. "You know very well he won't be back for a whole month."

Hanzo's face scrunched up in agitation, "Yes, I am very well aware." He picked up the first article of clothing in his own basket and shoved it into the machine. 

"Well?"

"Well, what." 

"Well, aren't you going to wash it for him?" She pointed at the brown sarape with an annoyed look.

Hanzo looks at the offending clothing then back at her. He sneered, "He's perfectly capable of doing it himself when he gets back."

Satya rolled her eyes so hard her hardlight earrings jangled with the movement, "Don't you think he would be pleasantly surprised to find his filthy clothing all clean and folded in his room, where it belongs?"

Hanzo frowned, "I...suppose." 

"Then I suggest doing it for him before the whole room stinks of his ghastly cigars." Satya shuddered, "I have no earthly idea how you're able to withstand that smell all the time." She turned back to her machine and clicked on the touchscreen. It vibrated silently as the wash cycle began.

"They do not smell that bad," Hanzo muttered under his breath as he closed the machine door as well. He typed in the appropriate settings and watched as his clothes slowly begun to spin in circles. He crossed his arms against his chest. "There are worst smells out there, believe me."

"Your sense of smell has obviously deteriorated by how much time you've been spending with him. I suggest going to see Dr. Ziegler soon as possible." The hint of a smirk returns.

Hanzo mirrored it. "Over my dead body," he huffed. 

Satya walked over to the drying machines to open the one closest to them. She pulled out a rock band t-shirt that Hanzo was sure did not belong to her, but she folded it into her basket anyways. She continued her task as she spoke to him.

"You really should take my advice." 

Hanzo didn't reply. He continued to stare at the machine cycling his clothing. He dug his nails into his biceps. The machine felt too loud all of a sudden.

"Very well," said Satya after she folded the last clothing into the basket, "Have a good day, Mr. Shimada." She picked up her basket and ascended up the stairs.

Hanzo gave her a nod as she departed. Once she was out of view, he went back to staring at the machine. He watched it for exactly 3 cycles before he went to McCree's basket. He picked up the well-worn sarape. He rubbed the fabric inbetween his fingers. The texture was highly comforting in a way he always forgets. No wonder the cowboy wore them religiously. 

Hanzo moved it close to his face and sniffed it. He made a face. It definitely needed a wash.

He placed it back into the laundry basket carefully. He grabbed the whole basket and put it on top the washing machine next to his. He touched the screen to turn it on.

\--------

"Home, sweet, home." McCree groused to himself as the door to his room slid open. He immediately shouldered off his bag to the ground and unwrapped his dusty red sarape around his shoulders. He draped it over the desk near the cot. He'll wash it tomorrow. A shower is very much needed at this moment. 

McCree was halfway to the bathroom before he noticed the basket on his bed. A closer look revealed a stack of folded clothing inside it with a notecard on top.

His face scrunched up as he held it arms length to read it. The handwriting was formal yet familiar. Out loud he read,

"McCree,

You forgot to wash this load of clothing. You should remember to do all your laundry before you leave on long missions. The place will reek of your cigars otherwise.

-Shimada Hanzo"

McCree picked up the blue sarape on the top of the stack, "Huh." He put it back down and stared at the notecard again. He scratched at his beard. A slow smile spread across his face. “Well I’ll be damned.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. <3


End file.
